Would you die Tonight for Love?
by Continual Void
Summary: (DMHP Slash! My first one) Harry gets a secret admirer. Draco's in love. Hermione and Ron have a secret.
1. Unexpected Gifts

Would you die tonight for love?  
  
Chapter one: Unexpected Gifts  
A scream tore through the silence of night, like a knife through silk. Harry Potter sat up strait, and screamed in agony. He clutched his  
forehead with one hand, while he searched clumsily and blindly for his glasses with the other. He placed his searching hand on his bedside table, and as he swept it for his glasses, he knocked over his lamp. With a crash  
it fell to the floor, glass shards spraying everywhere. "POTTER!" Harry heard his Uncle Vernon's voice, followed by heavy footsteps  
coming down the hall to where Harry resided. Harry's door swung open, and slammed against the opposite wall. There in  
the doorway stood his Uncle. He looked extremely angry, and his face resembled a beet. Harry's eyes were tearing up, as the white-hot pain in  
his forehead continued to burn.  
"What the devil are you doing boy?! It's 3:00 A.M! 3:00!" Uncle Vernon  
yelled angrily. Harry could only gasp in pain as a reply. He was still  
searching for his glasses.  
His Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar, and picked him up gruffly. "What the devil are you doing in here boy? Don't you believe in sleep? Or did that freak school of yours teach you how to stay up all night and make  
as much noise as possible?!" Harry's Uncle spat. Harry figured it was a  
rhetorical question, and didn't answer, not that he could even if he  
wanted. Harry's Uncle was uncomfortably close to Harry. Harry let out  
another gasp of pain. His Uncle raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? That scar bothering you again?" Uncle Vernon sneered. Harry  
didn't dare nod. Uncle Vernon let out a little laugh. It sounded scary. "Oh.. So this is why you've woken up the entire house eh? You're bloody  
scar is giving you a headache.." Harry grimaced as it seared with pain  
again. His Uncle finally let Harry fall to the ground. "I'm warning you boy.. One more stunt like this, and I'll throw you out on the streets.." His Uncle growled. Harry nodded reluctantly, and his Uncle  
left, leaving Harry to concentrate on the now, fading pain.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the pain had totally subsided. Harry looked  
into his mirror, and saw a 16-year boy looking right back at him. Harry glanced over to the calendar, and noticed it was his birthday. But not just any birthday. His 16th birthday. Harry frowned at the fact not one of his friends had sent him a birthday card yet. Usually, they sent them a week  
early, but he hadn't received one yet. He slumped down on his bed, and  
buried his head in his hands. He sighed heavily, and then let his gaze  
drift out to the night sky.  
He sprung up, when he saw an owl out side of his window. It was a magnificent eagle owl. Harry had only seen one like it before, and that was when he'd seen Draco Malfoy's owl for the first and only time. He raised a brow as whether to open the window or not. But he immediately rushed for  
the window when he saw the owl was about to collapse from carrying the  
heavy looking package that it was.  
The owl tumbled in, and collapsed on Harry's bed. Harry brought over Hedwig's empty cage, and put the owl in it. With a weary hoot of thanks, it began to gulp down water. Harry picked the parcel the owl had dropped on his bed, and looked at it cautiously. Should he open it? What if it really  
was from Malfoy? Would it be a hex as a birthday prank? Did Malfoy even know it was Harry's 16th birthday? Harry decided he didn't, and opened the  
parcel anyway. A piece of paper fluttered down from the opened box, and Harry bent over to pick it up. He then realized he still hadn't obtained  
his glasses. He looked around, and saw them on his desk next to an open  
book. He crossed the room, put them on, and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Though you know not who I am, please open your gift anyway. I promise to you that it is perfectly safe. If I revealed my identity, you'd be sure to  
reject the gift.  
Happy 16th Birthday.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Harry looked at the letter three times over, before curiosity overcame him, and he went and grabbed the box. The box was embroidered in leather, With  
Harry's name engraved on it in gold. Harry lifted the lid of the box  
slowly, and closed his eyes, ready for a hex to shoot out. He waited a  
moment, and then opened one eye cautiously. He saw yet another piece of  
parchment. He lifted it up. It was a poem.  
  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
You've no idea how long  
I've had my eye on you.  
  
Harry blushed slightly. Who would write such things about him? Maybe it was a Gryffindor girl. Just another fanatic Harry decided. But when his eyes met the contents of the box, he knew no first year could have sent it. It was a photo. Actually three photos. All in magnificent frames. All bordered  
with gold trimming. The first photo was of Harry's parents as students. They looked so young. Harry smiled down at the two people smiling and waving back at him. Harry put that one aside reluctantly, and moved on to the next. He saw himself. Only he was on his Nimbus 2000, looking very spectacular, as he caught the snitch. He then realized it was him, only from first year. The first time he caught the snitch, he'd caught it in his mouth. He smiled, as he watched  
himself show off in the photo. Then, he moved to the last one. It was blank. Harry didn't understand. Maybe the people in the photo had left for a while. He shrugged, and set all three on his bedside table. He smiled,  
and lay back down on his bed, letting sleep over take him.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The morning sun shone through Harry's window unmercifully. He groaned, and remembered the events of earlier that morning. He tried to rub his eyes, but something sharp cut his hand. It was a shallow cut, much like a paper  
cut, but it still hurt. Harry stuck the injured side of his hand in his mouth. His blood came out slowly, hitting his tongue with the all familiar  
metallic taste of his own blood. With his free hand, he reached up, and felt his glasses. He'd left them on. When he removed them, he saw that one  
of the lenses was broken, and there was blood on the tip of the broken glass. He sighed angrily. He threw his glasses to the floor in frustration,  
knowing his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't pay to have his glasses fixed. He'd just have to wait for September 1st to roll around, and then he could get  
Hermoine to repair them, like she often did. He smiled at first, when he thought of her. But then it faded into a frown, as he realized his friends hadn't contacted him at all. He picked up his glasses, and put them on. He imagined he looked rather silly with one lens broken, and the other badly scratched, but he didn't look in the mirror.  
Instead, he went over to his desk, and scribbled a note onto a piece of  
spare parchment.  
  
Dear Hermoine and Ron (If you're there), What's going on? Why haven't you contacted me all summer? What's going on  
with you-know-what? How's everybody? Answer as soon as you can please!  
Much love,  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment, and secured it with a piece of string. He looked over to Hedwig's cage, and saw the eagle owl from that morning. It was snoozing peacefully, but Harry looked around in search for Hedwig. Then  
he saw her perched upon his wardrobe, and looking very irritated. "Sorry girl.. He was weak and needed a place to rest.. He'll be gone by the time you get back form delivering this letter to Hermoine.." He felt a lump  
in his throat as he spoke her name. Hedwig merely hooted stiffly, and fluttered down to Harry's shoulder. He  
tied the note to her leg, and stroked her head. "Hurry back. And don't leave without a reply!" Harry called after her, as  
she soared away into the distance. He then turned to the snoozing owl. He looked at it sideways, and noticed how magnificent the owl really was. He took a couple steps foreword to see  
it closer. After about 5 minutes of silent admiring stares from Harry, Harry decided he should write a thank you note to the mysterious sender. It  
was at least to make the owl's trip back worth while.  
He once again went to his desk, grabbed a scrap piece of parchment. He  
paused as he thought of what to say. He sighed, and looked over to his bedside table. He saw himself, and his parents snoozing in their frames. But the empty one remained uninhabited. Harry bit the tip of his quill, and  
then began to write.  
Dear Mysterious gift sender, I want to thank you for the beautiful, and gracious gifts you've given me.  
I was sure that no one remembered my birthday this year, but I'm glad I know at least that one person did. Thanks again. I hope one day, you can tell me who you really are. I'm curious as to what one person would spend  
that much money on me.  
Cheers!  
Harry J. Potter He nodded, after reading it through twice. He then went over the cage, and  
gently prodded the sleeping owl. He woke with a start, and a warning hoot. Harry grinned, and then opened  
the cage.  
"Hey.. Erm.. Could you take this back with you? I don't need a reply..."  
Harry told the owl, as he cautiously tied the note to the owl's leg. He carried the owl on his arm over to the open window, and held his arm out  
for it to fly away. It took of at once, with a powerful gust, almost  
knocking Harry over.  
When Harry regained his balance, he saw the owl flying away into the  
morning sun. "Potter! If you want to eat this morning you'd better get down here!" Harry heard his Aunts shrilly voice call from downstairs. He groaned, and then trudged towards the door, wanting to have been watching the owl fly away gracefully, instead of eating uncomfortably under the ever-watchful eye of  
his Uncle.  
  
When Harry reached the kitchen, the smell of bacon smacked him right in the face. He smiled lightly at the wonderful smell, and sat himself down across  
from his Uncle, whom was reading the newspaper like every morning. As Harry ate, he thought of who his mysterious gift sender was, and where they were now. Being so deep in thought gave Harry a glazed over look and the small smile on his face didn't help it. When his Uncle Vernon looked away from his paper and saw Harry, he began to tell his wife how Harry was  
become mad. His Aunt agreed like usual, and then started off about how Hogwarts (though she referred to it as 'that freak school of his') was a  
horrid place, and how glad she was that neither she nor Dudley had the misfortune to be accepted there. His Uncle agreed, and they then started  
talking about what bothered them the most about Harry's school. "The fact that they're all freaks is what the problem is!" Dudley announced  
as he entered the kitchen.  
"But then again, they'd all have to be freaks to accept someone like Potter." He added in an undertone to Harry. Harry snapped out of his trance  
like state at the sound of his name.  
"Well, if we're all freaks Dudley, why aren't you there as well?" Harry  
retaliated.  
"Because.. I uh..."Dudley stammered, as he tried to think of a comeback. "–wouldn't fit threw the doors?" Harry finished Dudley's sentence before Dudley had the chance too. Harry snickered at the dumbfounded and now angry looking Dudley. Harry gobbled down his breakfast, and ran upstairs before  
Dudley had gathered up enough strength to get up after him.  
  
When Harry arrived up stairs, he immediately shut the door and locked  
it in fear of his cousin coming in and beating the crud out of Harry. He looked over at his bed, and saw that Hedwig was sitting on it, looking  
rather aggravated still.  
"Hey girl. Have you got a reply to give me?" Harry asked, cautiously nearing the owl. She hooted in reply, and stuck out her leg, revealing a  
roll of parchment. Harry smiled, and took it gently from her leg. He was rather shocked when the reply had blood on it, but as he read it he  
understood.  
  
Dear Harry,  
We're all fine! And yes, Ron and I are both here. I'm staying over his house. Been here all summer. We've been.. Um, Clearing some things up. It's pretty hectic around here. Sorry for not sending you a gift or even a hello for your birthday, but we haven't the money. (We as in Ron and I). We hope  
your well. Why's Hedwig pecking me? Ouch. Oh no. Now I'm bleeding. I guess she really wants a reply! Well, sorry if it's a bit blood splattered.  
  
Much Love!  
Hermione and Ron  
  
Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He put the letter away, in the drawer  
of his desk he had designated especially for letters. He looked up, and  
noticed Hedwig staring at him. "Good job girl. Here.. "Harry said, rummaging through his school bag. He finally found it. IT was a bag of owl treats. He threw her two, then turned  
his attention to her cage.  
It was being once again inhabbited by the eagle owl.  
"Why'd you come back? I told you, I didn't want a reply!" Harry said. The owl turned it's head sideways, and just gave an innocent hoot. Harry  
threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.  
"Fine. Gimme the bloody reply." He growled and took it.  
He sat down at his desk and started reading.  
  
My Dearest Harry, You're welcome. I hope you have a wonderful remaining holiday. I await the  
day of September first when I get to see you once again.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Harry smiled. He liked the feeling this person gave him. It was soothing. It made him feel wanted. Still smiling, he put the letter into his trunk  
so he'd have them when he went back to school.  
It was going to be an interesting year. 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin muffin. Tehehe. Lol

And reviewers.. I LOVE YOU! Lol. Sorry for not replying sooner though. Meh. Busy. Well here you go. Hope its good enough for you.

Before Harry knew it, he was in his Uncle's car driving to platform 9 and ¾. Excitement was bubbling through him like a scalding hot potion right off the flame. But there was also another feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt since his first year. A feeling of nervousness. His gift sender hadn't made contact with him for the past month, and he was wondering if it were a hoax. This made him frown in thought.

"Don't hurt your self Potter." Dudley sneered, "If you think too much, your brain might melt."

"And how would you know anything about brains? You sure as bloody hell don't have any." Harry sneered right back. Dudley just chose to ignore Harry the rest of the car ride. Harry didn't have any problem with this, except they had just pulled into the train station parking lot. Harry scoffed at the fact that he hadn't even begun to enjoy his Dudley-Free thoughts before he was being rushed out of the car.

Before he knew it, he was standing right besides the scarlet train he loved. The smoke billowing out of it steadily as it stalled, anxious for all the students to board so it could begin its long wonderful journey through forests, mountains, farm lands, and everything in between.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry jerked around, and saw Ron's red hair above all of the bustling first and second years. Ron was still as tall as ever. He was easy to spot with his flaming red hair and goofy grin. Harry pushed his way over to his best friend, trying not to step on any first years.

"Ron!" Harry grinned, as he embraced his best friend.

"It's been ages. Sorry for not talking to you.. Eh.. Hermione and me we uh.. Well. Harry.. I have a son. Well.. Am going to have a son.. He's not here yet. Another 6 months.. See, that's why we couldn't talk to you all summer. We were busy. And the no gift thing was on a count of we're saving our money so we can buy dipers..You know, that kind of thing.." Ron finished, and he was red from his roots to his toes Harry assumed.

Harry was stunned. His two best friends in a pregnancy predicament. He prayed it was a planned pregnancy, but doubted it highly. He sighed, and patted his friend on the back.

"So.. Where is Hermione?" Harry asked when he found his voice.

"She's not going to ride the train. Some type of health thing.. I don't know.." Ron laughed forcedly," So she'll be there when we arrive I suppose." Harry nodded.

The train whistle blew, telling all of the stallers it was time to board before they got left behind.

"C'mon Ron. We'd better get on the train.." Harry smiled encouragingly, which seemed to be just what Ron needed.

When they were seated on the train, Ron had gone to find the food trolley since he claimed to not have eaten all summer. Harry nodded, but highly doubted Ron didn't eat. With Mrs. Weasley around, it was impossible not to eat twice your fill and then some.

Mrs. Weasley.. Harry then thought of Ron's loving parents. What did they have to say about Ron and Hermione? Surely they didn't kick the two kids out! Or maybe they did.. Is that why Ron and Hermione were so poor? But what about Hermione's parents? Would they abandon her too? Or maybe they didn't know.. Harry thought about this till he heard a knock on the compartment door. Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy. He was about to yell go away, but then he saw Malfoy's face through the glass.

Malfoy looked terrible. He looked sad and miserable. Like a child who had to watch his house burn down as he held a stuffed animal and was told his Mummy or Daddy wouldn't be around anymore. It was dreadful. Harry felt sorry for him.. WAIT! Harry.. Harry Potter felt sorry for.. _Malfoy?!_ What was wrong with him. Just as he was about to shout again, Malfoy slid open the compartment door, and sat across from Harry.

"Malfoy! Get out!" Harry yelled. Malfoy played no attention, and stared blankly, almost longingly out the window.

"Did you hear me? I said out! Get out! When Ron comes back, he'll have a fit. Get out! Get Out! Get out! Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?! GET THE FU-"But Harry was cut off in the middle of his curse.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be screamed at like that?" Draco asked calmly. Harry figured it was a rhetorical statement, and didn't answer, but sat back down.

"I didn't think so. You're so eager to yell and fight with me. And yet I haven't done a thing to you yet. Why? Because I've been rude to you since we met? You know what. Don't answer that. Because I know the answer. It's yes. Grudges are better left forgotten than held on to." Draco was speaking softly in almost a trance like tone. Harry was in awe that the Slytherin God could talk like this to one he loathed.

"Fine. Why're you in here? Any particular reason? Or did you just feel like dropping in to give me a little lesson?" Harry sneered.

"If you must know, I was booted out of my compartment by my former friends because I told them a secret and expected them to accept it. Silly me. I was mistaken. They insulted me and kicked me out" Draco said in his drawling voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to trust Slytherin scum.." He sniffed.

"Like you would know. You've never even held a conversation with one long enough to get to know them before the insults start flying. We're not all asses you know.." Draco snapped.

"Could've fooled me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well if you told me all Gryffindors weren't pompous idiots I'd never believe you." Draco growled. Draco stood up, and faced Harry, merely inches away. Harry's breath came short. As did Draco's.

"We're not all idiots you know.." Harry whispered. His tone had gone from angry and confused, to soft and confused. He looked into Draco's stormy gray eyes.

Then the train lurched violently. The lights flickered, and then went out. Draco was thrown onto Harry.

"Oh no." Draco whispered.


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Once again. I own nothing but the clothes on my back. sighs

A/n: So yeah. I got done this chapter a bit faster than before.. This one is rather nifty I'd say. Poor ickle Harryikins is confused. . But hey. If he wasn't, there'd be no story. Sorry for the shortness.. shrugs It seemed like it was short to me.. Ah well. R&R. Tell me if there's anything you would like to see happen in the next chapter! Much love!

3

Paige

Chapter Four: Confusion

Darkness. That's all there was. Just pitch black, cold darkness.. It burned as much as it froze them. Draco was still on Harry, breathing heavily. Harry breathed with him, trying to make it less uncomfortable. Draco's head was on Harry chest and he seemed to be whimpering.. Harry chose not to point out the fact that his worst enemy was laying on him whimpering and trembling. He had nothing to say actually.. He was quite speechless..

Turning his head, he tried to see if he could do just that. See. He tried to see if he could at least spot a glimmer of distant light. A glimmer to show him he wasn't plunged into darkness completely. A glimmer to show him that the lights hadn't gone out all over the world. A glimmer of perhaps hope. He felt very strange as he sat there, Draco practically laying on him.. Then he felt a rush of cold.

It was a cold so deep. So penetrating he knew it only came from one thing.. Dementors. He shuddered, startling Draco.

"Jesus Christ!" Draco yelled, latching onto Harry's shirt. Harry awkwardly patted the blonde on the back. He pitied Draco.. He seemed so defenseless.. So.. Innocent.. But before Harry had anytime to scold himself for that thought, he heard footsteps outside the compartment door. He stopped breathing. Dementors didn't walk..

The compartment door slowly slid open. Even though Harry knew he wouldn't be able to see a thing, he looked anyway. As if the gods had granted his wish, a wand was lit. But it was neither Harry's nor Draco's wand. It was the intruders. The intruder was a tall person, cloaked in black and a mask. Harry figured he was a male on the fact that the person had broad shoulders and seemed far too big.

_Death Eater.. God dammit._ Harry cursed to himself silently. Oddly, he wrapped his arms around Draco rather protectively. It was absent minded, but still done all the same. Draco folded in Harry's arms as if he were a small child. This was odd to Harry.. Wasn't Draco to become a Death Eater when he became of age? He shook this thought from his mind and rested it on the fact that there was a Death Eater standing in front of him, wand held out, as he, Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, held Draco Malfoy, the biggest prat on the face of the earth. He blinked a few times to try and clarify the situation, but didn't have time.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy.. The Dementors have come for you.. They missed you.. I believe they even wish to give you a kiss.. " The Death Eater said nastily, confirming Harry's beliefs. The man had a deep voice. It sent a chill through Harry, and apparently Draco as well.

"Oh come now Draco.. Stop cowering.. You should have known when you committed that horrid crime that you'd pa-" But the Death Eater was cut off. Another, brighter light shone from behind him.

" I demand you remove your self from this train at once." A fiery voice rang out. Harry risked a smile. Dumbledore had come.

"Old man. I do not fear you like the Dark Lord does. I care not what you say you can do to me.. I am far" But Harry never got to hear the rest. Dumbledore had apparently had enough, and hexed the man as he arrogantly spoke. He winked at Harry as he led the man away magically.

Harry still felt the cold of the Dementors.. It wasn't the same bone-chilling feeling as when they were practically upon you, but it was still uncomfortable all the same. Over the summer Harry had received a book on how to control things like memories when a Dementor was near. He had received this book about mid-June and it was from his good friend. R. J. Lupin. He read and re-read the book furiously throughout the summer. It must have worked. He felt nothing but cold. No memories. Nothing. But he seemed to be the only one.

The train was silent. How could a silent train seem to be screaming? Seem to be so loud that Harry felt as if his ears were going to bleed? He pondered this for a while before a shudder from Draco brought him back to the present reality. Harry absentmindedly rubbed Draco's back softly. That's what he did for everyone. That's all he knew how to do when someone was distraught.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Two hours had gone by. The same cold filled the train as if it were being frozen for desert. Harry and Draco remained in the same position. Harry could no longer feel his legs or hand as he rubbed the trembling blonde's back. He wanted so badly to speak.. But he knew even the smallest whisper would startle Draco.. Harry knew that was the last thing this poor boy needed.

_POOR BOY?! WHAT THE HELL! POOR FUCKING BOY?! Harry James Potter! Ron is a poor boy. You are a poor boy.. In some sense. Draco Malfoy is NOT a poor boy.._

_But if he's not and you are.. Why are you holding him? _Harry scowled. He then had the urge to push Draco off of him, curse at him and send him on his way.. But he just.. Couldn't. This was so strange! Dare he even think it.. Draco felt.. Right. Like he fit into Harry's arms.. Like he were designed to be held by Harry.. Another ridiculous thought.. But Harry didn't scold himself this time. He was too tired.. Sleep was what he needed.. Sleep and lots of it..

* * *

The train gave an awful lurch forwards as it once again began to make its way to Hogwarts. Lucky for the students, the train was only about 9 miles away from the school. It only took about 20 minutes before the train conductor voiced over the intercom that they would arrive at Hogwarts in about 10 minutes time.

The booming voice woke Harry up. He jerked up, looking around wildly. The last thing he remembered was Malfoy.. Malfoy and darkness.. He then began to search his body, looking for something. Some type of curse, hex, anything! A third leg, a second mouth. But it seemed the longer he looked, the more he realized that Malfoy hadn't done a thing. And there wasn't even a trace that he had been there. Had he dreamed it all up? Was he really there? Harry began to doubt the fact that Malfoy had even come into his compartment. That was until the flutter of paper falling to the ground caught his attention.

He bent over to pick it up, and then stood back to full height when he had obtained the aforementioned paper. He adjusted his glasses slightly out of habit and read the words.

Harry- 

_Sorry I left without a goodbye. I had to. Crabbe and Goyle appeared while you were still sleeping. So I convinced them I was trying to curse you. Just figured I should leave you a note. _

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy _

Harry sighed, and folded the letter putting it in his pocket. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes roughly.

_I can't believe this.. Was he really here? Was I really holding him? Why doesn't this disgust me like it should?! I mean sheesh.. It's not like I'm gay or anything.. Right? No! Harry James Potter! You are not. I repeat NOT gay. You've had loads of girlfriends! Well. Four.. But still! You had them.. Even if they didn't last long.. I mean. Cho was one thing. She seemed too flaky.. Padma was a bit too clingy.. Susan was also a bit too clingy.. And Hannah just.. Wasn't your type.. She also tried to kiss you.. That was awkward huh? And she had absolutely no sense of style. Her hair was always a mess, and she never really dressed up when you took her out to eat. I mean seriously.. Wait. What. The. Fuck. Did I just think. Did I just think what I thought I thought? I can't be. I refuse to be. There is no way in hell that I, Harry James Potter, am gay… Right ?_


	4. Realizations

A/N: Hey guys! Lol. Sorry for the lateness and the shortness. I have the next two ( Or three) chapters written up. Well, handwritten. I shall get them typed when I feel like typing. Maybe some reviews would encourage me to type/write. 

Any requests? Anything you'd like to see in the story that's not in the story? I'm open to all suggestions.

Love you guys!

_

* * *

_

_I'm not gay._

Harry had been telling himself the same thing over and over again. While he was walking to the carriages,

Not gay 

entering the castle,

Not gay 

and into the Great Hall.

I'm not gay 

Ron and Hermione found Harry, after entering the castle. Hermione looked far bigger around the middle, Harry noted between his other thoughts.

Not gay 

During the feast, Ron and Hermione noticed a difference in Harry's behavior. He wasn't talking nor eating. Hermione gave a worried look to Ron who then nodded.

I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm- 

"Harry, mate? Are you okay? Ron asked nervously.

"I'm not gay!" Harry spoke out loud by mistake. He immediately went crimson, stood up and mumbled something about turning in early. All Gryffindor eyes were on Harry, and even one pair of Slytherin eyes.

" I think you need to speak with him Ron.."

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

"I'm not gay! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY"

Yells could be heard all over the castle, but Harry didn't care.

Up in his dorm, feathers and shredded parchment covered the space around Harry's now un-made bed. He collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily.

"I'm not gay.. I'm just.. Not.." He ended with a soft whisper.

Suddenly a knock was heard, causing Harry to stand up quickly and begin to tidy up. The door opened with a creak. Harry didn't bother to look up as he gathered a pile of feathers and put them into the waste bin. The soft pitter-patter of feet filled the empty dorm. Harry went back to the mess and tried to gather more feathers up. A gentle hand rested on Harry's shoulder, causing him to stop. Sighing, Harry let his shoulders slump as he closed his eyes. He slowly stood, his left knee cracking faintly. He turned to face the intruder.

"Hey Hermione.." Harry smiled. He was expecting Ron, but got his other best friend instead.

"I told Ron to come up here and talk to you- you know man to man- but he claimed you'd "get all gay on him"" Hermione laughed., but Harry didn't find it one bit amusing. He pushed passes her roughly making his way to the trashcan.

Hermione frowned. " I was only joking, Harry. He said he wouldn't know what to say, so I decided I'd better talk to you.."

Harry sighed. "About what?" he asked as he dropped the feathers into the wastebasket. Hermione sat down on Harry's bed, her hands folded gracefully on her stomach.

"Come here and sit down." Hermione said patting the space next to her. Like an obedient dog, Harry did as she said.

"Harry, I know something must've happened either over the summer or on the train.. Those were the only times e hadn't been in contact.." Harry felt his face flush. Hermione smiled.

"Care to share what's on your mind? Or do I have to pry it out of you?" Hermione teased.

Should he tell her? What would she think? Would she still be his friend if he were gay?

Wait. Wait. Back up. You are not gay. You never have been, and never will be. Ever.

"I don't know. I'm so confused! No! No, I'm not! I'm not gay and that's final. I mean, so what if I liked holding him. I like holding girls too! Granted, none of them fit as comfortably because they had boobs. Not that I don't like boobs. I do! It's just.. They were uncomfortable. And I mean yeah, so I've never gotten a hard-on from a girl but that's because I-er.. Haven't found the right one. And just because I know how to match does _not _make me gay.. Right?" He stopped and looked up at Hermione pitifully. Hermione smiled a gentle smile.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with being gay.. Seamus and Dean are gay! They've been dating for almost a year now, and they've still got friends." Hermione laid a hand on Harry's knee. Harry sighed.

"So, do you really think I'm gay?"

"I've had suspicions.."" Hermione grinned. Harry frowned thoughtfully.

"Since when?" Hermione laughed, stood up and made her way to the door. Harry stayed where he was.

"Since the first time I saw you with Cho. You just didn't.. Fit. Call it girl intuition." She winked playfully. And with a swish of thick brown hair, she was gone.

Harry rubbed his eyes.

" Okay. I'm gay.. What now?"

* * *

mreep Gayness! YAY! Okay, review and I shall write/type more. 


	5. Dreams

A/N: . Here it is! This one's longer than the last. Next chapter is half written.

* * *

Denial. Harry realized he'd been going through denial. Hermione claimed that admitting to being of the gay persuasion was the first and hardest step. Step in what, Harry didn't have a clue. All her knew was that he always felt as if everyone's eyes were upon him at all times.

Ron was a bit strange towards Harry ever since Harry's outburst in the Great Hall. Harry supposed Hermione had told Ron about Harry's newfound sexuality.

"He'll get used to it, don't worry," Hermione said as she often did. But Harry had a hard time focusing when she did so. It had been about a month since school started and Harry still hadn't heard a thing from the gift sender.

Every morning he anticipated an owl, and every night he went to bed disappointed. Maybe the person found out Harry was gay and they gave up. Harry cast a wary look at the three picture frames every night before he drifted off to sleep. The empty picture frame mocked him. It mocked him because it seemed to have known something he didn't.

He often tried to ask the pictures who the gift sender was, but as soon as he did, the picture of him would zoom off, while his parents would dance off, twirling and smiling nervously. That made him angry. A lot seemed to be angering him lately, as in homework, Hermione's mood swings, Seamus hitting on him, Ron avoiding him and his re-occurring dream about no other than Mr. Malfoy.

It usually went something like:

_Harry was sitting by the lake, just relaxing. Then a frantic voice yelled out to him to run. He saw a half naked Malfoy in only his boxers. Malfoy grabs Harry arm, pulling him deep into the forest, despite his protests. Once deep enough, a house appears. It's made of stone and it much resembles Hagrid's hut. Malfoy rushes Harry into the hut looking more.. Something than Harry had ever seen. Was it fear? Regret? Love?_

_"Harry they're coming!" He yells. Then he swiftly kissed Harry, pulling away leaving Harry breathless, and almost whining for more. Then hurried footsteps are heard outside the hut and all goes black._

Every time Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Every time he seemed to find Malfoy more and more attractive.

* * *

"Oh, I like it like that! He's working that back. I don't know how to act. Slow motion for meh, slow motion for meh. Move it slow motion for meh," Seamus sung to Harry in what he thought was a seductive tone, but in actuality was quite comical.

"Seamus, for the sixteenth time today, no." Seamus grinned slyly, as he then went up the boys dorm stairs. Harry sighed and went back to his book.

"Harry. Harry. Can I talk to you?" Hermione's voice broke his thoughts abruptly.

Having been paying attention more lately, Harry started to pay attention to Hermione. Her pregnancy affected everyone it seemed. Hermione had fewer friends, Ron was a bit more popular and Harry was the one being ignored. Harry loved it, although he hated the circumstances. Hermione however was as happy as could be, or at least that's what everyone thought. Inside she was crying and screaming. Harry knew it, but he felt like the only one. Ron never seemed to care, as he was always surrounded by girls and guys alike.

He set down his book, and stood up, walking over to the corner of the Common Room to where Hermione stood.

"What's up, 'mione?"

"I've just been wondering, who or why was it that made you question your sexuality?" She asked, casually.

Harry shrugged, not wanting to share with Hermione that it was Malfoy. Malfoy and his luscious blonde hair. Beautiful gray eyes. Thin small frame.

"Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?"

Harry stopped breathing.

"Because Ron told me that for a while now, you've been saying 'Malfoy' and 'Draco' in your sleep. If you're lusting after Malfoy, you might want to keep it to yourself. Everyone's afraid of you. They think you're mad, Harry" Hermione sighed.

It was true that it seemed Harry felt as if he were lusting after Draco. Every night, the dream that used to be a nuisance, got more and more strange. Things like, kisses, moaning, rubbing and a series of other actions began to populate his dreams.

" 'Mione.. If I tell you something, will you promise to not tell a soul? Not even your kids when they come." Hermione bit her lower lip, before nodding.

"I promise.." Harry nodded.

"Well, on the train.." And he was off. He told her everything. All the things he felt, said and did. At the end, Hermione was smiling.

"Harry, that sounded like a romance story.. In a twisted type of way.. But romance all the same.." She smiled, scrunching her nose. Harry smiled with relief.

"Glad you think so. But uh, I need to take a walk.." Hermione nodded, moving away from the Common Room entrance door. Harry smiled, and then exited the Common Room.

The Corridors were mostly empty as Harry ambled through them. He wanted company, but at the same time, he enjoyed being alone. His mind began to wonder. It wondered back to Draco. Draco and his wonderfully pouty lips, fragrant blonde hair, and those smoky gray eyes Harry just wanted to disappear into.

A wall quickly met up with Harry.

* * *

I tried to tell more about Hermione. I got a suggestion to do so, so I tried. I will definitely include her and Ron more in the next few chapters.

Reviews!

Love

Paige


	6. Blood, Sweat and Tears

HEY GUYS! XD Thanks so much for reviewing. I love you all.

Okay. Well here's the 6th chapter. A bit more angsty than the past few.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Only five more months.." Hermione groaned to Ron.

Ron lay lazily on his bed; Hermione leaned against the bedpost.

"Yeah. Kind of exciting, eh?" He smiled half-heartedly. She nodded glumly.

"Yeah. I suppose.." Her tone was soft and sad.

Ron frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Why won't you talk to Harry?" She blurted out. Ron frowned at her, sitting up. Her cheeks went pink.

"Why do you care?" He demanded.

"We-well. I uh, I just wanted to know. He misses you, Ron.. He needs his best friend.." She told him. Ron gritted his teeth and stood up in front of her.

"Oh. I'm sure he does. Damn fag. God. Why the hell do you hang around him? Does he give you fashion tips?" Ron mocked a gay voice. Hermione scowled.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but Ron, grow the fuck up." Hermione never cursed, and Ron knew she was pissed. His face got red as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You filthy little mudblood whore! Don't tell me what to do. You know nothing about what I've been going through I-"

"-You've been the 'big man on campus'. The little whores hang all over you. The jerks adore you. All because you fucked me. All because you told me you loved me, and I believed you. That's what you've been going though, Ron. And you know it. Bastard.." She muttered the last part.

Ron growled and then swiftly struck her.

She lost her balance, and fell to the floor. Ron stormed out of the dorm leaving Hermione to sob. Coincidentally, Harry too was sitting on the floor. But instead of tears, blood flowed from his nose.

* * *

A bloody nose and a dizzy head were the results of the collision between Harry and the unexpected wall. The wall seemed to have won.

Dazed on the floor, Harry held the skin on the bridge of his nose in attempt to stop the bleeding. It didn't do anything, but he thought it would. His shirt was blood soaked down the center and there were traces of blood on his black pants as well.

He sat still for sometime, staring blankly out of the window parallel to him and his now bruising nose. The sun was setting slowly as if not wanting to leave Harry alone. But it didn't have to, because soon enough a platinum blonde boy with perfectly manicured nails came to his rescue.

Harry had lost quite a lot of blood due to the injury to his nasal area, and he was completely delirious when the young Malfoy found him.

At first Malfoy hadn't a clue what Potter was doing on the floor. He didn't notice at first the steady blood flow from his nose. All he knew was that he'd be better off if he just kept walking. Draco had made a point as to avoid Harry so far, and he didn't want to stop now.

But as Draco passed Harry, being able to see his face more closely, Draco knew he had to do something. He took a deep breath and replaced his worried look with a scowl. He was a Malfoy after all. He needed some dignity.

"Potter. What in the bloody hell are you doing? You're bleeding all over the damn castle.."

Draco's tone was up to it's old Malfoy self but when Harry replied by passing out, Draco felt his heart wrench. In a crumpled heap on the floor, was the boy of Draco's dreams.

Draco slapped a hand to his pale forehead, as he began to pace back and forth.

"Oh shit. This is just great. If I don't take him to the bloody infirmary, he'll die a fucking blood loss. If I take him, I not only risk being seen, but I risk accusations that I caused this damage.." Draco fumed as he paced in front of the unconscious Harry. He risked a glance at the no-longer breathing boy and felt as if someone were tugging on the back of his navel, and then released a thousand butterflies inside of him.

Draco's now strangely bright eyes roamed over Harry's crumpled figure. His lips were slightly parted, eyes closed, glasses askew and arms in a tangled mess of robes. Arms that held Draco oh so long ago. Well, it seemed long ago even if it were only a month.. Draco longed to be held by those arms..

Coming to sudden realization of his own thoughts, Malfoy promptly struck his own cheek leaving a light pink mark.

Draco knew that he was the one going to have to do the holding. To have Harry in his arms instead.

Sighing rather over-dramatically, Draco doubled over and got Harry under the knees and lower back.

"Lift with the knees, Draco. Come on." Draco told himself sternly.

Finally Harry was suspended in Draco's arms. Only after the raven-haired boy was lifted, did Draco remember that he could have used 'Locomotor Mortis'. Scowling, he now was determined to get to the Hospital Wing.

Draco hoped dearly that determination was enough to get him to the Hospital Wing, with himself and Harry still in one piece.

-

The sun was down completely, so why was it so hot? Draco groaned as he stumbled, Harry in his arms. It was almost more than Draco could bear.

He ached from head to toe, Harry seemed to slowly be getting heavier and worst of all, he was sweating! Malfoy's don't sweat! Or at least, they didn't.

Draco's hair had come loose from it usual slicked back style and was framing the pale boys face.

He was almost in tears when he finally reached the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfry was hysterical when Harry was brought in. Draco assumed it was a mix of PMS and lack of sleep, but he couldn't quite tell.

Madame Pomfry snatched Harry away from Draco almost violently. She eyed Draco before shooing him out of the infirmary.

Out in the halls, Draco leaned against a cool stonewall and slid down to a sitting position. He didn't seem to have the mental or physical capabilities to move. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a paper-thin sleep, images of Harry flashing in his mind.

* * *

Okay guys. So, RR please!

Input is always welcome. Anything you'd like to see happen? Any ideas?

By the way before I get yelled at for how Ron was acting, just level with him. He's going to be a father, his best friend just seemed to have turned gay, and he's getting a lot of new attention he's not used to. )

Love you guys!

Paige


	7. Intermission

Okay guys. This is sort of the intermission. But not really.

You may have noticed how the actual number of chapters I've written doesn't seem to add up to the number of things on the little drop down bar. Well that's because stupid ol' me put up two chapters at once. That just screwed everything up. SO I have this "intermission" as I've called it to even things out..

Love you guys!

Paige


	8. Visits in the Night

Why hello everybody. Paige is back with a new chapter for you. And hey guess what. It's long! And hey guess what else! I'm writing the 9th chapter! XD

All right well. Enjoy!

* * *

A feeling of weightlessness and only being able to see black seemed to give Harry the impression that he was dead.

This was his only feeling for what seemed to be an eternity. That was until the feeling began to shift. Not immediately, but at a painfully slow rate.

When Harry opened his eyes, colors and lights accompanied the feeling of being weighed down. The colors were shapeless, blending in at one point or another. The lights too were just orbs that blended in with the huge smudge of colors. It made Harry's head ache to stare at them, so he closed his eyes, nestling back into sleep.

What seemed to be hours later, a sleepy Harry opened his tired eyes. A vivid red circle seemed to be bouncing next to where Harry was laying. Just suspended in midair, going up and down.

'Up.. Down.. Up.. Down.. Up.. Down.." Harry kept his eyes on the object, mentally saying up and down as the blur did just that. It was the most exciting thing that had happened to Harry in ages.

* * *

A few "years" later, the red circle was more vivid and defined. It also seemed to be less circle-like.

Harry even started to debate weather or not to name the object. When he finally decided to, it seemed he was quickly being thrust back into life. The weight of his body completely returned, the colors and lights, still fuzzy, now more defined.

The red circle however, remained. Then suddenly it stopped. It went down, not going back up like expected.

" Well look who's awake," the circle seemed to be saying as it rested on what looked like a white nook on a black table or shelf of some sort.

"What're you looking at?" The same voice demanded.

Harry blinked confusedly. He looked at the shelf again, his eyes going from top to bottom. On the top seemed to be a white ball, the top of it glinting in the light.

" Hello, I'm talking you. Don't act like you can't hear me," The voice snapped.

"What? Who are you?" Harry asked lamely.

"… Who am I? How can you no- Oh. Right. You're blind. I forgot.."

Suddenly and object was thrust in front of Harry. Harry reached for it, taking it and soon realizing it was his glasses.

After his glasses were properly applied, Harry looked over to identify the voice.

"Malfoy!" He squeaked loudly, before rolling off the bed in surprise.

" Good going Golden Boy." A sneer was heard from Draco before he left with extreme speed.

On the floor, Harry gazed absentmindedly at a bright red apple that seemed to have been dropped. He felt a strange twang in his heart that ran all the way down his left arm. Malfoy came to.. See him?

"MR. POTTER!" an eccentric shriek was heard before Harry was lifted up and put back onto his bed with strength that he didn't think Madame Pomfry had.

" I ought to keep you another day just for good measure. You take another fall like that and you'll be in here all week!" Madame Pomfry scowled.

Harry just sighed, taking off his glasses and closing his tired eyes.

* * *

"Hey Nev, do you have any idea where Harry is? I haven't seen him anywhere.." Hermione asked Neville as she reached for a bagel.

"Haven't a clue.. Sorry 'mione.." Neville replied, mouth full of toast. Hermione smiled faintly, nodding as she chewed on her bagel.

Ever since their little fight, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken. Ron felt like shit, and Hermione was just plain scared. It was a tough time. Hermione was worried that t he child wouldn't have a father and she would do anything in the world to fix that. Even if it meant talking to Ron again.

Standing, Hermione decided since tomorrow was Saturday, she'd look for Harry then. Leaving her half eaten bagel on her plate, she started off towards Transfigurations, hoping she'd get there on time.

* * *

Harry had counted the stones in the wall parallel to him 15 or so times. The funny thing was, every time he did, the number would come out significantly different.

Deciding he needed something else to do before he went crazy and counted all the stones in the castle, he closed his eyes nestling into his bed again. He took off his glasses, yawning as he blindly placed them on the nightstand. Then he shifted around, trying to, and finally getting comfortable.

In a matter of what seemed to be milliseconds, Harry was plunged into sleep.

He then saw before him, the dream. The same dream as always.

And just like always, it got a bit more intense than the last.

_Inside the cabin, Draco kissed Harry softly, teasingly. Harry pushed up against the other boy, desiring more. Draco's dainty arms were draped around Harry's shoulders. One of the small hands worked its way to undoing the robe around Harry. Once the robe was off, the shirt fell, then Draco got to his knees, stroking the inside of Harry's thigh softly. His pants and boxers fell, and Draco's head went down._

* * *

"I have to go see him… But.. He doesn't want me there.. I clearly scared him out of his wits last time. And I left my damn apple. Oh gods. Why is this so bloody hard!" Draco Malfoy groaned, collapsing onto his plush, green bed.

His gray eyes looked stressed, his blonde hair out of it's normal slicked back condition, his once perfectly manicured nails now short and bitten.

Harry Potter was tearing him apart.

Day by day, Draco had avoided the raven-haired beauty. His plan had been working too. To just simply rid his mind of Harry James Potter. All up until that night. That night when Draco found Harry.. That stupid, terrible, horrid, wonderful, beautiful, glorious night.

Ever since then, despite it had only been a day ago, Draco had been driven mad. Images oh Harry, dreams of Harry, thoughts of Harry, all filled the young Malfoy's head.

"I don't have to see him.. I need to.." Draco said softly.

Sitting up, the blonde looked at the clock.

11:30. Draco scoffed. This was going to definitely cut into his beauty rest time.

Swinging his feet over the side of his bed, sighing, he stood up and then headed for the common room on tiptoes.

* * *

Harry woke with a jolt. His dream.. It had been the oddest yet.

Glancing down to his lap he blushes crimson. He threw another blanket over it, trying to hide the fact that it looked like a house elf decided to go camping on his groin.

Lying back down, Harry sighed.

'_Why Malfoy? Why?'_

Well Harry could think of plenty of reasons why someone would like Draco. But why Harry? Why all of the sudden?

Submerse into deep thought, Harry almost didn't hear the Hospital Wing doors open.

Quickly shutting his eyes, Harry silently wondered whom the devil it was coming at this hour.

When he heard the footsteps come close and then stop right besides his bed, Harry almost stopped breathing.

* * *

The hallways were cool and dark. The young Malfoy walked leisurely, trying to think of what to say to Potter if he were awake.

Shaking his head of blonde locks, Draco dismissed the thoughts. He didn't care if the entire student body was in there. Draco needed to see Harry.

This seemed to quicken his pace.

After an agonizing 10 minutes, the Hospital Wing doors stood before Draco. They seemed so tall.. So foreboding.

Taking a deep breath, Draco eased open one of the doors.

Glancing around, eyes squinted he saw no Madame Pomfry in sight. Just a lump on a bed with an odd elevation about half way down.

Draco assumed it was Harry, so he stepped in cautiously, as if he were waiting for a blaring alarm to alert the whole castle that he, Draco Malfoy were stepping into the nearly empty hospital wing.

When his wild expectations weren't met, he sighed.

His eyes squinted still; he began his slow journey to the other end of the silent Hospital Wing.

On the way over, Draco began to wonder why people squinted when they had trouble seeing. It seemed stupid, one he had thought about it.

Squinting limits your vision. So why would you limit your vision is the surroundings were already dismal?

This thought kept him occupied for long enough for him to walk over to Harry's bed.

As he stood still over the raven-haired boy, he noticed Harry's eyes were shut tightly. You didn't do that when you were asleep..

Draco smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk.

Potter was trying to make Draco think he was sleeping. This could be fun..

* * *

Harry seemed to be shaking with anticipation. He just wished the person would do something. Anything. The still silence was killing him. His breathing slowed, and his ears strained for even the tiniest sound or movement.

He could have sworn he heard a small laugh of what was either triumph or malice.

Then it seemed time stopped as if the softest lips he had ever felt attacked his lips.

Just as Harry was about to respond, the lips lifted off of Harry's.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a fuzzy outline of someone over him. He smiled faintly as he recalled thinking this person was once a shelf of some sort.

"Here," the person spoke, handing Harry his glasses.

"Ma-Malfoy?" Harry faltered softly. It wasn't a identity question, but a "why in the hell are you here, standing over me after you just kissed me?" question.

"What? No welcoming scream?" Malfoy sneered. Harry frowned, going red.

"I just wasn't expecting you.." He mumbled quickly. Draco laughed softly.

"Right.."

"Honestly!"

"Okay.."

"Really! I mean it!"

"Alright, I believe you."

"I swear. It's not like I'm scared of you.. "

"Well, I should hope not.." Draco remarked.

Harry didn't know what he meant, so a sickening silence fell over the room as the young Potter tried to think of something to say.

"So uh.. Why are you here?" Harry asked lamely, desperate to break the silence. Before he disliked silence, but now he despised it.

For the first time ever, or so it seemed, Malfoy faltered.

"Oh. Uhm, I uh.. " He spoke nervously and quickly, what seemed to be another first for him.

"You.. What?" Harry questioned, beginning to realize he had the upper hand here, if only for a moment. A smirk started to form on his maturing face.

"I.. Came.. To.. Check up on you?" Malfoy more asked then said. Harry looked far too smug for his liking. "I mean, I was the one who found you bleeding all over the damn castle.." He added quickly.

Harry looked slightly taken aback.

"Wha-What?" That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for. Draco had once again, regained the upper hand, and his smirk proved so.

"You heard me. If I hadn't taken you here, you would have died.. So I came back to check and see if that happy moment had come."

Why did Malfoy's remark make Harry want to cry? Was it his tone? No.. He'd used that tone tons of times before.. Maybe it was what he was saying that hurt Harry. This was ridiculous!

"If you came to see if I was dead, which I doubt seeing as how it's fucking 12 midnight and you Slytherins are obsessed with beauty sleep, why the fuck did you kiss me?" Harry retorted with ferocity he didn't think he was capable of. At least not at 12 midnight to a boy he had just had a rather.. _strange_ dream about.

Once again, Draco faltered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be delirious." Malfoy spoke finally. Harry frowned thoughtfully, and then grinned a satisfied grin.

"Alright, whatever Malfoy. I know why you came here. You fancy me." Malfoy smirked at him.

"You've never been more wrong in your entire life, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes and the laid down, pulling his covers up to his chin, closing his eyes after removing his glasses.

"I don't fancy you.. I love you.." Harry heard Draco whisper softly and rather emotionally into his ear. But when Harry turned over to question the young Malfoy, he was gone..

* * *

**OH MAN**! **LOVE**!

Draco: Shut up! Gosh. You make me out to be some hopeless romantic..

Harry: Aw. But you are, my little Dragon.

Draco: You wanna go Potter! You wanna go! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!

Harry: I'd love to, but I don't like doing it in public.

Draco: Aw..


	9. Update!

Wow. It's been forever and a day:D

I was just wondering, is anybody out there, still waiting for chapter nine?

If so, I'll start writing it. Sorry I've been gone for so long! Please respond if you want a new chapter! I would really appreciate some support. (mostly because I don't want to write it for nothing. ..;; )

MUCH LOVE!

Paige


End file.
